monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Piscine Merrow
Piscine Merrow ("Pice-een Meh-roh") is a mermaid/witch hybrid. She's currently a freshman at Monster High School. Personality Piscine is generally a very bubbly, if immature ghoul. Her family has moved often over the years, and in every place they've lived she's never failed to make a friend. However, she is the sort of person who wears her heart on her sleeve, thus she has a short temper and has been said to spend most of their moving trips in tears over lost friends. Monster Parents Merrow (also known as Muir-gheilt, Samhghubha, Muidhuachán, and Suire in Gaelic) are essentially Irish/Scottish mermaids. They are said to be gentle, kind and affectionate, frequently inter-marrying with humans. However, like most stories of such relationships, merrow possess an item called a Cohuleen Druith (usually a hat or cape, most often red) that a human may hide from them so as to keep them on land. If the merrow finds this item, they are said to feel compelled to return to the ocean, sometimes leaving entire families behind. Female merrow are said to resemble beautiful human women, albeit with unusually pale skin, webbed fingers, green hair, and the body of a fish below the waist. Males, almost never seen by humans (as far as records go, at least), are said to be physically unattractive by human standards and lock the souls of drowned sailors in underwater cages. Piscine's mother, on the other hand, is a witch who specializes in water magic. She's said to descend from Morgan Le Fay of Arthurian legend, albeit this was claimed by most of the witches in her hometown, so it should be taken with a grain of salt. Her older daughter, Morgaine, has concluded from genealogical research that they're more likely to be related to Circe and Medea of Greek mythology. History Piscine's father is a merman from the coast of Scotland whose family moved to the US for his mother's job. He ended up attending Monster High, where he met a young witch who specialized in water magic. They soon got romantically involved, but his family opposed the relationship on the grounds that she wasn't a sea creature so much as "just some normie pretending to be one." The couple ended up pregnant in their senior year, leading them to elope on the very day they graduated. They proceeded to live out of various motels as they retreated into the middle of the country (so as to avoid members of his family who might try to interfere with them), along the way birthing two girls. The first, Morgaine, was born with deathly pale skin and a devastating amount of raw magical ability, while Piscine had a pink and gold fish tail and almost suffocated due to being born with gills (quickly rectified by a spell that gave her the ability to breathe air, also splitting her tail into two leg-like appendages that merge back together when in contact with water.) Despite this unstable lifestyle, the family has been a rather happy one over the years, being able to live in relative affluence due to Mrs. Merrow's ability to create gold using magic. Mrs. Merrow is very "whatever" about school, as she's taught the girls various survival skills along with how to make gold. However, the girls generally manage to stay in public school (Piscine enjoys going because she likes meeting new people, while Morgaine goes to look after Piscine) until their human classmates find out about Piscine's fish legs. When this happens, Morgaine usually ends up expelled for getting into a fight with whoever tries to harass Piscine, and the family soon moves elsewhere for a 'fresh start.' Recently, they received the news that a relative on Mrs. Merrow's side had left them an abandoned manor secluded in a dark forest near a town called New Salem, which the family promptly claimed as their new home. Relationships Family Piscine is the baby of her family, and thus is doted on even by Morgaine. This has led to behavior which might inspire accusations of Piscine being spoiled, though Mrs. Merrow has dubbed it as simply Piscine being 'busy,' while Morgaine prefers the term 'princess.' Friends Piscine is a very friendly, extroverted child, and considers herself essentially friends with everyone. She does get petty over fellow Directioners declaring themselves competition for Harry Styles, however. One of her noted friends thus far is Lexi-Rose Salem. Romance She's saving herself for Harry Styles. Lookalike substitutes are acceptable, however. Appearance Piscine is a 5'2 blue-eyed fourteen-year-old who possesses wavy, waist-length blond hair, which is heavily streaked in pink and usually done half up with a red bobble hair tie (Her parents chose this as her Cohuleen Druith when she was about four, though thus far it hasn't shown any effect on her ability to swim/grow a tail when absent.) She seems to be rather physically developed for her age, which is said by Morgaine to come from their mother's side of the family, though she also seems to share their father's lanky body frame. Her fashion choices are generally rather childish and feminine, and as an obsessive fan of the normie band One Direction, her clothing is more often than not some form of merchandise. She's generally very modest with makeup, the most noticeable of it being her favored cherry red lipstick. She also never leaves home without a pair of pink seashell earrings that she believes to be her actual Cohuleen Druith. When she touches water, her legs fuse together within a minute into a glittery fish tail, which is pink with flowing, gold-tipped fins. Gallery Piscine (MH wallpaper).jpg|Piscine - Alternative Outfit Piscine profile - singular.jpg|Piscine - Main Outfit Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaid Category:Witch Category:Hybrid